Love & Marriage (Bofur & Reader)
by Taurean Trickster
Summary: (WARNING! CONTAINS SPOILERS!) Bofur has been suffering for over a decade from horrible nightmares of the war. As his wife and lover you worry for his well-being and try to heal together through love.


It had been over ten years since The Battle of Five Armies but Bofur's nightmares continued to torment him every night. Some nights he could sleep through them but more often than not they scared him right out of his slumber, keeping him from resting for the remainder of the night.

Tonight was one of those nights. No matter how many times you asked him to wake you when the nightmares would rouse him, he would never do so. For you were the only one who could calm and comfort him. The love you two shared went deeper than the mines of Moria and Erebor combined. Some nights you would awaken with him and the two of you would stay up all night together, but those nights were too few and too far between for your liking.

Your eyes slowly fluttered open as you stared at the empty side of the bed, feeling around just to make sure that he was in fact gone. Propping yourself on your elbows, your eyes find him sitting in his chair by the fireplace, smoking his pipe whilst he stared into the flames. He looked so different this way; Bofur was known for his charm and positivity but at night when his nightmares tormented him he awakened a different Dwarf. Your greatest wish in the world was to make his pain go away; there was only one thing that succeeded in doing so and even then it was temporary. As of late you had been trying more often to bed him for your mutual happiness, to try for a child in the hopes that would give him more joy, for Bofur loved children so dearly.

Slowly scooting yourself back so that you were leaning against the headboard, he turns around suddenly, "My love, did I awaken you?" You smile at his selflessness and reply, "No, dear. It was my own doing." Trying to lighten the mood you cross your arms, smirking and raising a brow. "I told you to wake me when you can't sleep." Bofur smiles at you, "I am sorry, but I can never bring myself to disturb you." Concern covers your face as you look at the dark bags under his eyes and the beads of sweat on his shirtless chest. "Did you just waken?" You inquire. He nods slowly as his eyes drop to the embers of his pipe. Your gaze intensifies as your concern grows; the dreams were getting worse and there was nothing you could do to ease his pain. After a few quiet moments of thinking you decide to ask him a long awaited question. "Bofur, my love," his eyes meet yours again shamefully, "I have been thinking this over for a while and I have finally decided that I think that it is the right time." Bofur cocks his head and he furrows his brows in question, "Time for what, my love?" Looking down for a moment you meet his gaze again, blushing and smiling at the thought, "I wish to have a child with you, Bofur." He instantly smiles brightly at you as he jumps out of his chair, dropping his pipe, "Oh, my dearest love. There is nothing more that I could wish to have than our own child!" Striding to your side, he sits next you and holds your hands in his, you see the tears welling up in his eyes, "I love you." He whispers as his voice cracks.

You lean in to kiss him and as you do you remember the day that you met. For Bofur and yourself, it was love at first sight. A short time after The Battle of Five Armies, Bofur volunteered to help relocate dwarves from the Blue Mountains back to Erebor. Fate lead Bofur to you when he came to help you pack your belongings for the journey, your eyes locked instantly and for what seemed like hours passed before you approached each other as you both professed your love for one another. During the journey to Erebor, you both hid your love from the others, only meeting in the outskirts of the camp until you could meet with Dain: King Under the Mountain, back in Erebor together and permit the marriage. Dwarf maidens are typically arranged to marry highborn dwarf men to keep royal lines thriving due to the scarcity of Dwarf maidens; and with Bofur being a lowborn whittler and miner he would not be likely to ever marry. After several meetings with the King, he finally saw how in love you two were and he allowed you two to marry.

The two of you had not been strangers to sex when you were married, in fact the night that you met was the first time for both of you, a night of pure passion and love. Bofur and yourself had done so during every secret meeting on the journey to Erebor. How you hadn't gotten pregnant yet was still a mystery to you both but neither of you worried about it much due to your bigger concerns.

Upon breaking the kiss, you look deep into his eyes as he does the same. Smiling sweetly, you say, "Come now, my husband. Let me comfort you once more and perhaps our love will grant us a child this time." He chuckles slightly, "Aye, m'lady" Bofur leans in to kiss you again but this time his kiss had a longing and hunger in it that it did not have before. Prying himself from you he stands and removes his pants, revealing how bad he needs you. In excitement, you begin to slide out of your lavender nightdress. "No!" Bofur exclaims,"I wish to undress you myself." Sharing a lustful grin, you comply and lay down on the cool fabric as he climbs back on the bed to crawl over you. He begins to kiss you softly at the ankles, slowly, he makes his way to your neck. Where he lingers as he kisses and sucks, causing you to gasp and moan as one of his hands slides up your dress to massage the apex of your thighs, making you shudder at the overwhelming sensations.

Finally Bofur's lips find yours again and he begins to rub you harder, writhing under his touch. You lay there, breathless as your need for him becomes unbearable, you begin to kiss his jawline; making your way to his earring, you begin to nibble on his earlobe, resulting in a sharp gasp from Bofur as you both look at each other longingly. "Bofur," you say breathlessly, "take me. Please. Now. I need you." Smiling at you, you see tears begin to form in his eyes again, "No, not nearly as much as I need you." He crashes his lips into yours again as he grabs handfuls of your dress hurriedly, to slide it off of you. Throwing your dress aside he looks you over, smiling lovingly, "You are so beautiful. What did I ever do to deserve you as my mate?" Hurt by his sense of unworthiness, you glare at him, beginning to cry as well. "How could you say such a thing!" You begin to sniffle as tears roll down your cheeks, Bofur quickly wipes away your tears and kisses your cheek before apologising wholeheartedly, "My dearest, I meant no harm. I just have yet to find a way to show you how much I love you." A smile comes to your face, kissing him again, "I know that you do. And I love you too." Grasping his hand in yours as you smile and nod at him. He continues where he left off; leaning down to kiss and suck on your breasts, making your need for each other grow substantially. Moaning his name as his hand finds its way back to your folds, making you breathless again. You whimper out, "Please Bofur, enough of this teasing. I need you." Your husband smiles at you again before positioning himself in between your legs, "As you wish, my love." Wrapping your arms around his neck, you pull him in again for a loving kiss. In one powerful thrust, he sheaths himself inside of you as you both moan in ecstasy. Bofur continues to kiss you as he thrusts into you: faster, harder and deeper every time, making you cry out. His pace quickens and you rock your hips in time with his, you both moan into each others mouths as you get closer to your peak of euphoria. Curling your toes, you gasp out his name as he continues to thrust into you with a still building speed. He brings you closer and closer until your body releases as your walls tighten around him and he spills his own release inside of you. Moaning your name and collapsing on top of you as both of you catch your breath, still feeling the euphoria of your orgasms. Bofur lifts his head and rests it on your chest as you play with his unbraided hair, with only one thing coming to mind of what to say, "I love you, Bofur." Shaking his head, he grins at you. "As I said before, you cannot possibly love me anywhere near as much as I love you, my true only love." You roll your eyes, "I can see that you are never going to accept the possibility that I love you just as much as you love me." Shaking his head again, Bofur replies,"Never." You sigh, "but I will agree that we will love our child equally." You nod in agreement, defeated yet again, "Fair enough." A smile playing at your lips, "I can hardly wait for you to be a father. I couldn't imagine a better father for a child." He smiles at you, "Just as you will be the best mother for our child." He rubs your abdomen as he whispers to it, "I can't wait." Grinning ear to ear, he leans up to kiss you once more, he rests his head on your lower belly. Locking hands, you both drift into a much needed, peaceful and undisturbed sleep.


End file.
